wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nova (MdAS)
This character belongs to Misters. Do not touch or use without her permission. Aesthetic by MercyMain. This is the brother page to Starscape N O V A Personality: Nova loves excitement and adventure, but every now-and-then wishes for peace and calm. He loves to read, and is rather clever. He usually knows the morally right thing to do, and does it, but will sometimes make an exception depending on the situation. He is good at supporting other dragons, and if they are in great need he will do whatever he can to help them. Nova is notorious for eavesdropping, and likes to exploit certain dragons’ secrets and/or use them as blackmail. It’s not to hard to gain Nova’s trust, but he will easily break that trust if it comes down to it. Appearance: Nova has darkish-purple main scales, dark purple overlapping scales, and a light gray underbelly. He has light gray horns and claws. His spines are the same dark purple as his overlapping scales. His wing membranes are deep deep purple, just about black, with the star patterns dotting them. His eyes are violet. He is missing the third claw from his left talon. History: Imagine. Growing up an innocent male NightWing, perfectly happy with your little family and insignificant worries. Your father is your best friend in the whole world, and you would do anything to make him laugh. You only have two dragonet friends, but you are content with them. Life is good. Now imagine, all of that goodness abruptly stripped away, leaving nothing but fruitless carnage in its wake. When Nova's father, Darkfear, was mysteriously killed, his life began to rapidly fall apart. He lost much of his faith in happiness, along with his friends and dignity. He lost his dignity because, whenever he was at school, the simplest provocation would make him cry. Teasing was relentless. Bullying was brutal. Both schoolmates and teachers alike considered him an oddity, witnessing and whispering about his hidden habits of speaking to no one. But all the while, Nova never lost faith in his lifelong crush: a beautiful and clever NightWing girl named Eternity. Her name seemed rather ironic to him, as he always admitted to himself that his love for her was eternal. And when a hopelessly lovesick, mourning boy can't seem to find anything positive in his life, what is he to do but adventure? Relationships: '''Starscape: '''Starscape feels like the brother Nova never had, And Nova couldn’t be more glad to have miraculously met him. They’ve had so many adventures together, that even though they’re so old, neither of them could ever forget all their adventures. '''Darkfear: '''Nova missed his father all his life, but especially when he was little, after his father had been mysteriously murdered. Nova knew he would see him someday soon, though. '''Blackout: '''Nova had once loved his mother, but that was before he had discovered she had murdered her husband—his father. She had killed him because—as Nova later found out—he was a part of a secret society for keeping the peace. Nova’s mother had been ''sent ''to kill him. But, despite all of that, a sliver of Nova still loved his mother. Only a sliver. '''Eternity: '''Nova has loved this female NightWing ever since he met her when they were little. She doesn't consider him much more than a nice friend, until later when they're adults and Nova confesses his long-abided feelings for her. He thinks she is the most amazing, beautiful creature the universe has ever created. '''Grace: '''Grace dislikes Nova and Starscape for trying to kidnap her, but deep down, she actually cares for them. Starscape especially. Nova never really enjoyed her company, but would still hang out with her if given the opportunity. Nova knows how Starscape and Grace like (maybe even love) each other, but will only acknowledge it to Starscape. Gallery: 07992AFD-A128-4732-B0B7-CEF1AF6E1F95.jpeg|Fanfic cover (coming soon) with Nova featured on the right by AvalonCat|link=Nova (MdAS) D2492DA2-A1AD-49E3-BB7B-A65D063769DC.png|Nova ref by Misty|link=Nova (MdAS) 11d26bb7664a89dac01df195e3a97dc2.jpg Quill-and-parchment-2.jpg 36d0d23c16c02b4e3bf28505bb545910.jpg Nova_aesthetic_random.jpg 91CBB85D-46C9-424A-8CCB-6988DA68411E.png|Nova by Wolfcaller Category:Content (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Occupation (Criminal)